districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
(THE RULES) You know you love them! Just read these rules to have the best experience here at District X! (GENERAL) We have three general rules here. The first one is respect. Don't just respect the admins, respect every one here. Don't be rude to people. If you have a problem with someone, take it to aim, not on here. We don't want to hear about how you don't like 'Jim Bob Joe' or whoever and we don't want to see your fight with him or her either. Be respectful even if you're not a member. Humans If you're not respectful to people, don't expect people to be respectful back to you and don't expect to stay long on this site. No one likes rude people, right? It's not cool at all. The second general rule is that, because we classify ourselves as a mature board, we're going to have to ask that only players above the age of Seventeen apply. We're not likely to mind warp or destroy anyones innocence, but we're can never be sure! The last general rule is have fun! What's the point of role-playing if you don't have fun? This site is supposed to be a fun place. If you don't have fun it ruins the whole thing. So yeah. (GETTING STARTED) Alright, so first of all, you need to register with your character's first & last name or codename CAPITALIZED, please. You need to do your application above anything! Then, you need to post in the face claim, following the other claims. Fear DO NOT post if your application isn't accepted. When posting you profile your topic title should be CHARACTER'S NAME, CODENAME. Avatars must be 150x250 preferably of your character's PB just to keep things nice and uniform. Please talk to us! That is what the C-BOX is for! We are very sociable here at District X, and we are welcoming to all new members, so don't be shy! (C-BOX) So, here's the deal. Don't go advertising in the C-BOX! Seriously, that is what the advertising board is for. Don't worry, people will see it if they want to, stop making us! The C-Box is loosely based on IC so when speaking OOC, please use some form of brackets. We expect some IC conflict because everyone knows that all characters in the Marvel Universe do not get along all the time. What But no OOC fighting! Be mature and don't act like six year olds and fight over stupid things. We've seen and heard them enough to know that they are annoying! When using avatars please make sure that they are not stretched, recommended width/height is 100x100 or 50x50. Remember: Don't be shy! We like to chat with you! Just make sure to follow the rules or your I.P. will be temporarily suspended. Fair warning. (ROLEPLAYING) First things first, this is X-men so blood will be shed and some carnage here and there. We are aware that profanity, sex & drugs WILL happen. Yes, we allow adult rated material, but don't think about abusing the privilege and turning your character into a sex fiend and having every other thread filled with written porn. Make sure to put M in the title of a thread if you are going to make it R rated. Also while cursing is unlimited, you don't need to put it in the title. On the topic of sex... no one under the age of 16 should be getting any. If your character has an excess of childhood sexual experiences in their history we will ask it to be modified. We understand that, in real life, children being molested happens. We aren't real life, and we don't want child prostitutes or daddy rape issues unless it is part of Marvel canon, and even then we reserve the right to make you tone it down, as we are not canon. There is no limit to how many words you type! The more the better, but there is a minimum of how much you NEED to type. 1 or 2 WELL written paragraphs are required. Paragraphs are five sentences, we feel ten sentences isn't impossible. If you are unsure, we recommend going to the bottom of your avatar. It's alright, we are very aware how tough writer's block can be when trying to come up with a post, but just try your best. They We're cheering you on! Detail is appreciated and we want to hear what your character is thinking, what they are feeling, their emotions, what they are seeing at the moment. But don't spend two paragraphs describing the color and threads of a sweater. That's just ridiculous, yo. And of course, No Godmodding. Don't throw an attack that automatically deals damage to another player's character or have their character perform an action without the other player's permission. It's unfair and it won't be tolerated. Remember spell check! Grammar check! Yes, no one is perfect, not even us surprisingly. Typos happen and can be over looked, but just try your best to knock them out. Use proper capitalization also. It's basic Elementary school knowledge. (CHARACTERS) Remember that this is an AU site so all the 616 stuff is tossed out the window. Wolverine could just be a street punk and doesn't have to have connections to Weapon X. Keep in mind though that if your character is in the first class of X-men, they should still be relatively young. So if you were to app someone like Cyclops or Beast as being some of Xavier's first students, they would be in their early-mid twenties at least. Other Marvel characters related to the X-men like the Fantastic Four, The Avengers/Ultimates and Spiderman are allowed. The limit on superhuman strength will be 100 tons. That means characters like the Hulk and Namor will automatically be cut down power wise because seriously, anything over that is unnecessary. We feel that magic is pretty much a gateway to god modding so it is banned from the site. This also means that characters who rely solely on magic (i.e. Dr. Strange and Loki) and magical species (i.e. vampires) will not be accepted. Time, and dimension travel have also been banned. OC's are welcome and make as many as you'd like, but at the each member is only permitted six (6) canon characters. (Exceptions will be made if we believe you can handle more than six canons. This is done at admin discretion.) As we progress, this rule will be reviewed and the limit may be bumped up slightly, but at the moment the limit sticks at six. That's it. Also, please, do not bother picking up a canon if you're not going to be faithful and play them. When applying for a new character to play all of your current characters must have reached a minimum of ten in character posts, nothing less. If we feel that you have rushed through your posts so that you can attain another character you want we reserve the right to deny you. While we do not have a word limit the recommendation is to make sure your post reaches the end of the length of your avatar ( which should be 250 pixels ), we don't want to see a million one lining posts pushed out. Quality is important. Please do not whine if the face claim you wanted is taken. We don't want to hear it. It isn't then end of the universe if you don't have the face you want. There are plenty of faces to choose from. Please make sure, if you are using a face claim that comes from deviantART or MySpace, places like that, that you get permission. District X holds no responsibility over whether or not our players receive permission and cannot babysit. Should you happen across us and see that your face is being used and you didn't pass out the proper 'yes, you can use me as a model' stuff then it needs Don't to be dealt with in private, do not make a scene on our forums or we will have you banned. Furthermore, if you are the cause of this scene being made you may also be banned. No Mary-Sue's or Gary-Sue's allowed. ALL people have flaws and your characters will have them too! So don't make Niko have to pull out the Sue pelt. It makes us sad. (ACTIVITY) Can you please, please, please stay active? We cannot stress this enough, it is okay if you have to go on vacation or something like that, but don't just disappear, post on the leaving forum or the talk forum, please. We'll think you died if you don't tell us! We will have activity checks probably every couple months and if you don't make the activity check, we will send out an email, and if you don't reply we will have to delete your account. Sorry. :x With the new character policy we have also revised the activity policy. You must post with all canon characters you have in your possession at least once every two weeks. Do not abuse this, if it appears to us that you are only showing up every two weeks in order to post and horde your canons we will take them away from you and put them up for adoption. If you cannot be as active as you'd like to be, please do us a favor and drop these canons, and hopefully you can pick them up at a later date. If they have been picked up in your absence you are obviously no longer guaranteed them. As far as original characters go, after a month of inactivity with no notice you will lose your face and need to find a new one if it has been taken upon your return. (Inactivity means 'not posting in character', if you've been lurking around the boards, playing in the C-Box, and messing around with out of character things such as the games it doesn't count.) (THANKS) Thank you for coming to District X! We are really happy you were interested and hope you will join! Understand. You will have a great time here, and don't forget to have fun, post, make plots, and test out your skills here. Sincerely, Your admins.